


[Podfic] Getting Warmer

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Fíli, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can get cold in the mountain in winter, but Fíli is lucky enough to receive continuous gifts of warm handknits from Ori. They're the perfect way to keep him warm while he snickers about how oblivious Thorin is to Bilbo's clear interest in him. Now if he'd only figure out why Kíli seems so amused at something, or what exactly is Nori's problem.</p><p>Sometimes, it may take some implied threats to get through a dwarven skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Warmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635207) by [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle). 



> Something fluffy seemed like a good thing, considering the date. ^_~

**Length:** 0:41:25 

**Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m45kc1w3yo2uz8h/Getting_Warmer.mp3), [Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/getting-warmer)


End file.
